iTransfer to Hollywood Arts
by goldendragongirl13
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie's world is turned upside-down when they're accepted to Hollywood arts.
1. Carly

"hey, Carls." my best friend Sam says, walking in through the door and sitting on the end of the couch, waking me from my sleep. Why am I sleeping on the couch?

"Sam? What time is it?" I ask her, sitting up. "About 7." Sam declares, opening her backpack and pulling out a sandwich. "Sam, why are you up at 7?" I ask her, rubbing my eyes. Sam never gets up before 8 if she can help it. "freddie called, said he had something to tell us." Sam said, shrugging and taking a bite of egg-salad. A knock on the door anounced Freddie's arrival. "Come in!" I shouted, and he walked in. "Carly, Sam." He said, changing his tone from happy to annoyed as he turned to Sam. "Nub." Sam replied through a mouthful of bread, Egg and lettuce. "What's the news?" I asked, sitting up. "We're going to California!" he shouted. Me and Sam looked at eachother, excitment sparkling in our eyes. I jumped up and hugged him.

I could feel Freddie's hands shaking as he hugged me back. He's made a habbit of letting me know he likes me, so hugging him might have been incensitive. "Why are we going to California?" I asked, still not releasing him from my hug. "You know that animated movie Spencer's been working on?" Freddie asked. I could feel his breath on my neck, but I didn't mind. "yeah?" I asked him slowly. "well, this company in Hollywood wants to produce it! We're transfering to Hollywood Arts, a school for actors, musicians and creative people! We got a scholorship!" he says. Me and Sam look at eachother, before screaming. Sam runs over and joins us in out bouncy-awkward hug. "Wait, what about your mom?" I ask, pulling away. Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mom, was overprotective. She would never let him move away. Freddie looked crushed, before replacing his look of disappointment with a ecually strong look of determination. Wow, he's cute. I thought, before scolding myself. Freddie and I would never work, I know that. So why bother trying?


	2. Freddie

I woke up at 6:30, as usual, to the sound of my mom screaming about something. Yesterday it was the fact my sunscreen wasn't hypoallergenic and all natural, and today it was iCarly again. "Fredward Benson! You only got a B on your test? You spend too much time working on that show, iCarly!" she collared to me. I groaned, still half asleep, when I heard a familiar pounding on the door.

I could hear my mom opening the door, and Spencer Shay running in. "Freddie!" he screamed excitedly, waking up at least two of our neighbors. I jumped out of bed

and ran over. "What?" I asked, equally excited. "Evil Space Man is getting produced!" he yelled, jumping up and down. Evil Space Man was a clay animation movie Spencer had been working on the script of for nearly two months, and it was strange. "This company in Hollywood said they'd produce it for me!" he shouted, jumping up and down. "But who will watch Carly?" My mom asked, looking at him. Spencer looked back at me, his smile fading. "You mean you didn't tell her?" he asked. My mom looked at me like I had just punched someone in the face, or gotten an F on a test. "tell me what?" Spencer looked between me and my mom before slowly backing away and leaving. "Nothing, just, I..." I Started. "you what?" she asked me, glowering. "I applied us for a school in California, okay? Not that it matters because we probably won't get in." I shouted, then stormed over to the table.

"Freddie, mails here!" Spencer called from across the hall. I step out and wave to him as I pick up our mail. "What did we get?" my mom asked, leaning over my shoulder. "Nothing, just spam, spam. and more-" I gasped, it was a letter from Hollywood Arts, the school Sam, Carly and I had registered to. "what?" mom asked, peering over my shoulder. I handed her the rest of the mail and sat down to open the letter. "what is that?" mom asked me, but I was too surprised to answer. Instead, I picked up the phone and called Sam. "What, nub?" she asked groggily. "Go to Carly's, now!" I shouted before slamming the phone down. I waited to hear the familiar click of Carly's door opening before tearing out of the room and anxiously. "Come in!" Carly shouted from inside. I walked in and saw her, and almost forgot what I was doing there. I've always had a tiny crush on Carly. "Carly, Sam." I said, turning to them. "nub." Sam said through a mouthful of sandwich. I frowned but ignored it. After telling them about the news (AND getting hugged by Carly), Carly brought up something I had almost forgot about; my mom. I assured her that I would, much to Sam's displeasure, be joining them in California, then rushed back to my apartment.

"Mom, can I please go to Hollywood with Carly and Sam?" I begged. "Absolutely not! Hollywood is over a thousand miles away!" she shrieked at me. "But it has a better school, and I'd call you, and Spencer would be there!" I said, before adding "plus Sam's coming, so there will be _no_ fun whatsoever." I think I heard Sam shout something from Carly's apartment, but it was probably so rude I blocked it out. My mom actually looked like she was considering it. "Wear sunscreen every day?" "deal" "call seven times a week?" "deal" "get an A on every test?" "deal!" "fine." she sighed in surrender. "Yes!" I screamed, and heard equally excited squeals from outside. "Carly!" I shouted, running over to her apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm updating again really soon, maybe even later tonight, so hang in there! Also, I promise the next chapter will be longer, I know these ones have been really short! Bye!**


	3. Sam

I woke up to this annoying buzzing sound. At first I thought a bee had gotten into my room, much to my displeasure, but thankfully it was just my phone on vibrate. I looked at the clock. it wasn't even seven yet! "hello?" I asked, then heard Freddie's voice. we had a lovely conversation about my very least favorite thing: waking up. fun.

So for some reason which I do not know when I got to Carly's apartment she was asleep. On the couch. Though by the look on her face she didn't know why either, so I decided not to ask. So then Freddie came in and told us that we were going to Hollywood. Carly jumped up and hugged him, and I almost did at first, too, but seeing as we don't actually like each other, I decided not to. But after the whole happy-bouncy-jump-fest me and Carls had, I thought it would be a lot less work to just hug him. "What about your mom?" Carly asked, pulling away. I realized she was right. The woman wouldn't let her son go swimming at a public pool, much less move to California. He determinedly assured us (actually more like assured Carly) that he would come with us. yay. And he actually talked his mom into letting us, somehow. We were going to Cali.

* * *

"All set?" Carly asked me over phone. It was the night before our flight, even though our flight was at 5, so it wasn't really at day, either. "Clothes, food, fat cakes?" she asked, checking off my list. "fat cakes are food." I told her. "Not according to the ingredients" she said jokingly. "Okay, meet you at the airport in 10!" Carly said before hanging up. I took one last sweeping look around my room, and smiled. soon I was starting over again. or not...


	4. Carly2

I stared out the window at the slowly shrinking Seattle skyline. It's not like I wasn't totally freaking out that Sam, Freddie and I were moving to Hollywood, because, I mean, why wouldn't I be, right? But the problem was everyone I was going to miss. Spencer was going to be heading back and forth a lot, seeing as he had multiple art shows in the summer, so he had to prepare, but there were others. I mean, Gibby, for one, couldn't just move to California. He's not really the type to move, more the type to scream his name till you agreed not too. "Carls?" Freddie asked, poking me.

He was wedged between me and Sam. We decided it would be best to let him sit by me, since, well, he at least _used _to like me, and Sam and Freddie both somehow refused the window seat. But I think Freddie was regretting it, seeing as every few minutes Sam would point to something out the window, twice knocking his pop over ("it was an accident, I swear!").

"What, Freddie?" I asked him, sitting up. "Just wondering what's up, you seem a little, distant." he mumbled, blushing a little. I felt myself blush too, he was so cute!( wait, what? Carly, don't think that!) "I'm fine, just thinking about Seattle. I'll miss it." I shrugged. "okay then." he grinned lightly, then got up to use the bathroom. "We're going to Hollywood, we're going to Hollywood!" I screamed lightly, just loud enough for Sam to hear. "you like him, you like him!" she chanted back at me. "wait, what? who? who do I like?" I asked in a random voice. "the nub!" she said, rolling her eyes. I looked at her expectantly, knowing very well who she meant. "Hey, Fredward, we were just talking about you!" Sam said loudly, shoving him into his seat. "shhh." a woman across from us said, bouncing her baby girl, who had only fallen asleep a minute ago. "oh, shh yourself." Sam mumbled, but dropped her voice. I think Sam might actually be a softie when it comes to babies. Crazy, right?

A moment later the flight attendant announced over the speaker/phone/intercom that we would be landing a little late, and that we had to add another hour to our trip to avoid a large lightening storm that could potentially cause us to crash, though she left out the fire-y,bloody death part. I rested by head against the cold glass and watched the sun rise. A moment later I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hi! Oh my gosh, so sorry I know it's been months, I couldn't think of what to write. I was actually considering deleting this, but I think not. Alright, review please, hope you liked it,I promise to write again soon!**


	5. Freddie 2

**I realized I never put this, so, Freddie and Sam never kissed in this fic (but for Seddie shippers and old times sake, they might!) anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Carly fell asleep an hour before we landed. She looked drained, mentally and physically. I guess she misses Seattle, I don't have too much there, but she does.

"You still like her, don't you?" Sam asked quietly. I looked over at her to see she looked almost... upset. "I see the way you look at her, it's that lost puppy look you always had before we started iCarly." She muttered the last words like she was embarrassed. "That obvious, huh?" I asked, leaning back against the seat.

"Why do you care, anyway?" I asked, realizing how rude it sounded too late. Sam looked over at me, her expression alarmed and hurt, a second later changing back to her usual scowl. "I don't, just wanted to know if you always were this annoying or just around people, nub." She frowned and took a sip of her pop. Great, now I've screwed things up with Sam, just when things were starting to get okay.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac. I shook Carly awake. "huh?" she asked, sitting up then shielding her face from the bright sun. She had terrible bedhead, but it actually looked cute on her. "We've landed." I told her, smiling. "oh." she murmured. She grabbed her bag and loaded up her magazines which lay askew across her lap.

"Want some coffee? Freddie, Carls? Carls?!" Sam shouted, yanking one of Carly's headphones out of her ear. I heard a brief verse of_ Party In The USA _by Miley Cyrus. Carly looked up while humming along. (I hopped off the plane at the LAX with a dream in my cardigan). "What was that?" Carly asked, stuffing her headphones, along with her pearphone, into her bag. "Coffee, bagels, yes?" Sam said loudly. "oh, yes." Carly said quickly.

We walked over to the Coffee shop. "welcome to Caribou coffee, what can I get you?" a bouncy brunette girl asked us. "Hey, you guys are from iCarly!" she grinned. "yep, that's us." Sam said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What are you doing in California?" she asked us. "we're transferring to Hollywood arts." I said. "oh cool, I go there!" she said merrily. "goody." Sam muttered. Carly and I glared at her in unison.

"I'm Tori." she said, shaking our hands. "I'm Freddie. This is Carly and Sam, but I assume you know that." I shrugged. "Well, I know you, too." she said like it was obvious. I'm not used to being recognized, and I guess that showed, considering both Sam and Tori giggled at my expression. "Anyway, I'll have a cookies and cream snowdrift." Carly said, grinning. "iced vanilla." Sam said. "surprise me." I shrugged, looking at the menu. "one iced vanilla, two snowdrifts coming up." she grinned and hurried to help make them.

* * *

**Sorry to any perfectionists who doubt there's a caribou Coffee at any LA airport. I'm a midwest girl and the last time I was in Cali I was 2. :/**

**anyway, review if you like it, don't if you don't, I'll update again real soon, swear!**


	6. Sam 2

**Here you are, chapter 6! (if you haven't figured it out, the name of the chapter, i.e. Sam, is who's point of view it is.)**

* * *

An hour before we landed I caught Freddie staring at Carly. She fell asleep ten minutes before, and I guess I didn't notice till then. " you still like her, don't you?" I asked him quietly. I don't know why it took me by surprise, he practically lived for her a few months ago, but I was surprised nonetheless.

"I see the way you look at her, it's that lost puppy look you always had before we started iCarly." I mumbled. It's not like I like Freddie or anything, I think, anyway, it's just annoying, Carly always getting all of the attention. It's like I'm chopped liver, the one kind of meat I don't completely love.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked, leaning back. I bit the side of my cheek to keep from looking dissappointed. "Why do you care, anyway?" Freddie asked me rudely. I was taken aback at first, he always seemed so sweet. He looked at me and, though I tried to hide it, I admit I must have looked crushed. I shot back some rude comeback and scowled at him. The rest of the planeride was quiet for us.

* * *

"Coffee, freddie? Carls? Carls?!" I shouted. Carly was listening to some pop song by one of those washed up disney stars. Millie something. "Coffee?" I asked again, tugging out one of her headphones. "what was that?" she asked, taking out the other one and sticking it in her bag, along with her phone. "coffee? bagels? yes?" I asked, already making a bee-line for the caribou coffee across the hall. "oh, yes!" she said, speedwalking toward the small shoppe.

We were greeted by some girl too cheery for her own good. She introduced herself as Tori. What a stupid nickname. Tori. she kepy looking over at Freddie like he was some rock and roll legend or something, sneaking glances whenever he looked away. If she was trying to flirt, she was pretty bad at it.

After we got our coffee we headed to a small little cart with various baked goods. "one plain bagel, onecinnamon raisin, one onion." I recited, knowing our orders by heart. It's what we always got anyway. I handed the guy a five and took our piping hot bagels, grabbing a handful of napkins along the way. "Plain." I said, handing it and a napkin to Freddie. Our hands brushed quickly, and at his touch my whole hand tingled with warmth. _it was the bagel, the bagel was warm, that's all you felt. _I assured myself."cinnamon raisin." I said, handing Carly her own. "and one onion." I said, smearing a mini packet of butter on it before taking a bite. "how can you eat buttery, onion bagels?" Freddie asked, disgusted. "easy, like this." I grinned and took a huge bite. He stared at it like it was crazy. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"open up." I instructed. "what?" Freddie asked, alarmed. "Open up." I repeated, holding up the bagel. "no." Freddie said, wide eyed, backing away from me. I ran after him, then, finally, after catching up to him, walked up to his face, lifting the bagel so it was the only thing between our lips. "open up." I whispered, and finally he did, taking a bite out of the uneaten side.

I grinned, proud of my victory. "whaddya think?" I asked him once he'd swallowed it. "it was actually okay." Freddie admitted. I did a small victory dance before taking my coffee back from Carly and taking a long sip. "Was I mistaken or did Sam Puckett just share her food?" Carly joked, laughing. "It's a miracle!" Freddie laughed. I responded by taunting him with my bagel, waving it under his nose before taking another bite. He mumbled something that sounded a bit like "itch" but a little cruder, causing me to gag on my bagel.

"alright you two, break it up." Carly said, clearly annoyed as I wrestled Freddie playfully, punching him in the arm. Our coffees and bagels both lay discarded on the floor. Carly walked toward us to break us apart, but she accidentally knocked Freddie over, causing him to land on top of me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I promise to post more soon, but July is a very busy month for me, so I can't say when exactly.**


	7. Carly3

**sorry it's been a while, excuse excuse, blah blah, anyway, here's a new chapter, is all forgiven?**

* * *

I'd only been asleep for what seemed like five minutes when someone shook me awake. "huh?" I asked, looking around and seeing Freddie. I sat up to see the bright, fully risen sun. I lifted my hand to cover my face, then turned to Freddie. I could tell I had monstrous hair, but Freddie smiled when he saw it. Was that bad? was he mocking me? "we've landed." he told me. I looked out the window quick and sure enough the plane was sitting on the tarmac. I turned back to Freddie, and he was grinning. "oh." I grabbed all of my magazines, which I'd fallen asleep reading, off of my lap and stuffed them into my bag.

Once we were off of the plane I turned on my PearPod, stuffing the earbuds into my ears. I scrolled through the playlist until I found Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus, which I had downloaded purely for the plane trip. Suddenly one of my earbuds was ripped our of my ear, leaving a slight ringing . I looked up to see Sam. "what was that?" I asked her, missing everything she said over the blaring Miley Cyrus in my ears. "coffee? bagels? yes?" she asked me, as usual, using as few words as possible. She was already running for the Caribou Coffee cart. "oh! yes!" I replied, unsure whether or not she heard me. Freddie and I exchanged an eyeroll before chasing after her.

"welcome to Caribou Coffee, what can I get you?" she asked, looking incredibly bored, then recognizing us. "hey, you're from iCarly!" she said, jumping. "yep, that's us." Sam said rudely, looking uncomfortable. "What are you doing in California?" she asked, leaning over the counter like it was oh-so-interesting. "We're transferring to Hollywood Arts." Freddie told the girl. I mentally yelled at Freddie not to tell a stranger where we could be found every day.

"Oh, cool, I go there!" the girl said, grinning even more. "Goody." Sam muttered. The girl looked slightly hurt, and Freddie and I shot hateful warning glances at Sam. But the girl kept staring at Freddie like he was made of gold, and I kind of wanted to yell at her, too. Of course I didn't, I mean, I'm the good one, right?

"I'm Tori!" the girl said, shaking our hands. "I'm Freddie, and this is Carly and Sam." Freddie told Tori. "but I assume you know that." he added quickly. "Well, I know you, too!" Freddie had this look on his face that was like a mixture of absolute shock, pleasure, and kind of like he was eating a lemon. I giggled, and Sam snickered a bit. Tori looked like it was the cutest thing in the world, which was saying something since he looked like a little kid after a tilt-a-whirl. not pretty.

"Anyway, I'll have a cookies and cream snowdrift." I told her, pretending to smile. "iced vanilla." Sam said. "surprise me." Freddie shrugged, looking at the menu. "one iced vanilla, two snowdrifts coming up." she grinned and hurried to help make them.

After we got our coffee we headed to a small little cart with various baked goods. "one plain bagel, one cinnamon raisin, one onion." Sam recited, knowing our orders by heart. It's what we always got anyway. She handed the guy a five and took our piping hot bagels, grabbing a handful of napkins along the way. "Plain." she said, handing it and a napkin to Freddie. Sam looked like she was going to puke for a moment, then shook her head. "cinnamon raisin."she handed me mime. "and one onion."she said to herself, smearing a mini packet of butter on it before taking a bite. "how can you eat buttery, onion bagels?" Freddie asked, disgusted. "easy, like this." she grinned and took a huge bite. He stared at it like it was crazy. Then Sam got this look of pure evil and joy in her eye

"open up." she barked playfully. "what?" Freddie asked, alarmed. "Open up."she repeated, holding up the bagel. "no." Freddie said, wide eyed, backing away from her. Sam ran after him, then, finally, after catching up to him, walked up to his face, lifting the bagel to their faces. Sam whispered something to him and Freddie took a bite out of the bagel, surprising me greatly. This pulsing jealously shot through me. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything to give away my feelings.

Sam grinned, proud of her victory. "whaddya think?" she asked him once he'd swallowed it. "it was actually okay." Freddie admitted. She did a small victory dance before taking her coffee back from Carly and taking a long sip. "Was I mistaken or did Sam Puckett just share her food?" I joked, laughing. "It's a miracle!" Freddie grinned. Sam responded by taunting him with her bagel, waving it under his nose before taking another bite. He mumbled something that sounded a bit like "itch" but a little cruder, causing her to gag on my bagel.

"alright you two, break it up." I said, finally at the end of my wits. They were acting all flirty, and it was disgusting. It was like something happened on the plane, but more than that. It was like a club, and they were the only members.

Sam punched Freddie in the arm, grinning. They had both dropped their coffee and bagels, which were lying in front of a directory board. I walked towards them, trying to get them off of each other, but instead slipped on Sam's butter-covered bagel, knocking Freddie onto Sam. She gasped in surprise, then, much to everyone there, Sam included, lent forward and kissed him.

My coffee joined theirs in the giant puddle on the floor. Sam and Freddie continued to kiss, and I felt sick. I ran away from both of them, ignoring their calls for me to come back, and ignoring my phone ringing, and ignoring the text tone, and ignoring everything until I reached the coffee kiosk, the only familiar thing. "Carly?" Tori asked. "Yeah. C-Can you give me a ride? please?" I begged. "Yeah, I get off in a couple minutes, can you wait over there?" she asked in a soft voice, pointing to some seats hidden in a corner, like she somehow knew that I had to hide from everything right then. I nodded and left. "And Tori," I started to say. "If Sam and Freddie come, I never saw you." she nodded. I smiled grimly and moved to the small table.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tori and I sat in her car. "One of these times you have to pick up, hun." Tori said, nodding to my phone, which was ringing. again. "Fine." I mumbled, grabbing it and answering. "Carly?" Freddie's panicked voice asked. "hmm?" I said, not bothering with words. "Where the hell are you?" Sam shouted. Tori grabbed my phone and hit speakerphone as we pulled up to a stoplight. "She's with me, guys." Tori said, her voice so cold I'm pretty sure Sam and Freddie _heard _her scowl. "Tori?! Carly, you got in the car with a total stranger?" sam asked, obviously pissed. "No, we met last year, remember with Steven?" Tori said. "Whatever. Carly, get back here!" Sam yelled. "Why, to watch another one of your make-out sessions? I'll pass thanks." I said. Tori stared at me like she was proud, and also surprised. What did I expect, I'm the nice one, right?

"We'll meet you at Spencer's later." Freddie said after an eternity of awkward silence. "I'm staying with Tori tonight, actually. She's giving me a tour of hollywood arts tomorrow." I lied. "bye." I hung up before they could respond. "please Tori..." I begged, leaning against the seat of the car. "No problem, Shay."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and just so you know, my chapters will be getting a lot longer, hopefully, at least as long as this one! Anyway, review, follow, don't, whatever you want!**


End file.
